


The future is bright (as long as you stay by my side)

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiXing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OT12 - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Graduation. What are the implications?alternatively : Jongin wonders about a question when the answer is right in front of him.





	

Jongin notes a faint barely-there hint of magnolia in the cool autumn breeze when he inhales deeply, the fresh pleasant smelling air entering his windpipes and into his lungs. He closes his eyes and lets the gentle wind softly whip past and caress his face, ruffling up his hair as it flows by.

A small smile graces his full lips. He feels so light, as if he could get lifted up into the sky any moment, the pressuring stress and heavy burden of finals week finally taken off his shoulders. He hasn’t felt so carefree in what seems like a long time, and Jongin is determined to enjoy every single bit of freedom he has to the fullest extent, to the best of his ability. He can hardly wait for it to start, the whisper of a smile blossoming into a full-fledged grin as he thinks of all the adventures he can have with the gang and _him_ , especially him, until cold hard reality ultimately and inevitably brings them down with the unwanted prospect of university life.

Unwanted because it only takes one month, the short thirty days between now and then, for each of them to disperse and spread out from their close tightly-knitted group. Jongin looks around at his friends, friends that have gone through thick and thin, blood and sweat. Friends to share their joys with, friends who provide a steady shoulder to lean on when things get too overwhelming and heavy to bear.

Joonmyun is going to study political science in Harvard, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun are going to Berklee to pursue their musical callings. Sehun is bound for NYU, and Kyungsoo is planning to attend a culinary school all the way in Switzerland. Both Luhan and Minseok are on full football scholarships to an academy in London, and Kris is going back to Canada for some ‘private business’. Zitao is probably going to open his own wushu school in Qingdao or do whatever shit he wants to do. No one bothers to ask and simply wishes him all the best because he’s notoriously known for being the mysterious and tight-lipped one of the group. Along with Kris with all his ‘private businesses’.

Jongin wonders if they’ll ever be together again. And if so, when that day will be. The mere thought of being apart from all his brothers causes his heart to sink and his stomach to lurch uncomfortably

All of them were converged as one as they lounged on the field - talking and laughing, playing and fooling around like little kids on too much sugar, which they all secretly were under the facades and masks of 19 year old soon-to-be graduates. Maybe with the exception of Joonmyun, but Joonmyun is and always will be the mother figure among them. And that is a fact written in stone, Jongin thinks to himself.

Jongin wants so much to bundle everyone together so that they’ll never be separated, but he knows that he’s being unreasonable so he chases away his childish and selfish thoughts with a heavy sigh. Beside him, Jongdae pauses in his conversation with Minseok and looks at him – worried expression on his face. “You alright there Jongin? You’re being awfully quiet.”

Jongin smiles slightly and shakes his head. “I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s just that in a month’s time, we’ll all be going our different ways and – “

“And we’ll still be alright, Jongin-ah.”

Jongin looks at the young man walking towards them with a guitar slung over his shoulders. His heart jumps slightly the way it always does whenever he sees Yixing.

Yixing smiles softly, places his prized possession down, and settles on the grass next to Jongin - hand automatically and naturally finding his. He intertwines their fingers together, slender digits weaving and hearts connecting. Then he leans up to place a quick kiss at the corner of Jongin’s mouth, whispering, “Hi Jongin.”

Jongin breaks out into a wide unreserved smile and pulls the other boy closer to him. Burying his nose into the crown of Yixing’s head, he inhales the faint citrus scent of the boy’s shampoo and murmurs into the soft brown strands, “Hello beautiful. I missed you, did you miss me?”

Yixing laughs lightly and says, “Of course I did, baby. I can never get enough of you.”

Minseok has a shit-eating grin on his face. “Aww..” he coos. “Both of you are so disgusting it makes me want to hurl rainbows.”

Yixing chuckles and Jongin looks up, raising an eyebrow in the older boy’s direction. “You’re just jealous you don’t have someone to cuddle with,” he pauses before continuing. “Though I have to say I’m not entirely surprised.”

Minseok opens his mouth to retort when Luhan raises his head from his pillow aka the stomach of a forever-napping Sehun, and throws a scrunched up paper ball at him. “Quiet please. Sehun’s sleeping.” Then he notices his best friend and shouts out a greeting. “Yixing! You came! What took you so long?”

Sehun jerks up, looks around at his surroundings blearily before smacking the blonde boy upside the head. Luhan scowls and flips him the finger.

Yixing shakes his head smilingly and says, “Rise and shine Sehunnie.” Turning to his best friend, he frowns lightly. “Mr Shim wanted to discuss about my future educational opportunities,” he sighs, "Again. I swear it’s the tenth time or something.”

“He’s probably dying to know which one of those scholarships his star student is going to take up,” Kyungsoo pipes up. “Have you decided yet?”

“You and Jongin are the only ones who have not made up their minds yet……” Baekhyun lets his sentence hang and looks at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen comically and he points at both Jongin and Yixing. “You two lovebirds are going to elope to Vegas and have one of those quickie marriages aren’t you?” he glares at them accusingly. “I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell us. I thought we were friends.”

Yixing blinks. “What.”

Zitao’s quiet voice sounds out. “Yixing isn’t going to do something that stupid. Use your brains why don’t you.”

Everyone looks around until Sehun says groggily, rubbing his eyes and clearly not fully awake yet. “Where the hell are you Tao?”

Zitao jumps down from the old oak tree and snorts. “Tell him ge, tell him he’s crazy.”

Jongin swears that Huang Zitao is a freaking ninja, and judging by the faces of the other boys, he’s not alone in that assumption. He nuzzles his nose into Yixing’s neck just for the sake of it, and is rewarded when the boy giggles and squirms.

“Taozi’s right. We’re not eloping anywhere,” Yixing says – directing an amused smile in Chanyeol’s direction.

The boy beside him raises his head and voices out quietly. “I wouldn’t mind though,” he says. “I’ll go anywhere with you, Yixing.”

Gazing at Jongin with a sudden surge of affection, Yixing smiles and leans forward – touching their foreheads and noses together. “I know Jongin, I know. I’ll do the same for you.”

Jongin presses their lips together, receiving a well-rehearsed chorus of ‘aww’s and a fake retching sound from Minseok. Luhan throws another paper ball at him.

Yixing laughs softly and pulls away - resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin grins widely at the warmth pressed into his side and sneaks an arm around Yixing’s waist, pulling the boy closer still.

Sehun decides to ruin the moment by playing third wheel when he abruptly stands up and walks over to where Yixing was. Plopping down at Yixing’s unoccupied side, he lies down and pillows his head on the boy’s lap. “Of course he isn’t leaving, He’s coming to NYU with me, aren’t you XingXing?” he grins up impishly.

Yixing straightens up and runs his fingers through Sehun’s silver hair, affectionate smile tugging at his lips. “I – “

“Don’t be stupid Sehun-ah,” Joonmyun interrupts. “Yixing’s coming to _Harvard_ , i'm quite sure of it. He’ll be crazy to turn down an offer from Harvard.” He whispers the word in utter reverence, as if it's sacred, as though it'd be an outright blasphemy to say it out loud.

Twin snorts can be heard coming from Jongdae and Baekhyun.

“Well I guess I must be crazy then because I’m not going to attend school at that holy place." Yixing looks up and makes a jibe at Joonmyun. “I’m not going to NYU too, in case anyone’s wondering.”

Everybody frowns at that, but it’s Kris who asks in his low gravelly voice, “So where are you going Xing?”

“You’re coming to Berklee with us?” Baekhyun points excitedly at Jongdae and himself,

Yixing smiles but shakes his head no.

“You’re going to be a homeless hobo and play your guitar on the streets?”

Yixing rolls his eyes and glances to his best friend. Luhan nods and throws a ballpoint pen at Chanyeol.

“You’re not getting your pen back!”

“That’s alright, you can keep it. Your stupidity might be contagious.”

“So where exactly are you going? Don’t keep us in suspense any longer hmm?” Sehun asks from his spot on Yixing’s lap, making himself comfortable.

Yixing ignores him and turns to his boyfriend. “And what about you, Jongin? Where are you going?”

Jongin shrugs lightly. “Wherever you’re going.”

Then he frowns at Sehun and shoves the boy away. “Don’t push it,” he hisses – narrowing his eyes.

Yixing grins and announces to all of them. “I’m going to take a year off from studying to go backpacking.”

Silence, then –

"Wow. I feel the overwhelming enthusiasm guys. Thanks."

Someone coughs.

“Are you going alone? Oh my god, I have this brilliant idea! You should take me with you; we’ll travel and rule the world Yixing. It’ll be so great,” Luhan squeals – eyes round and shiny with excitement.

“Yah! I’m not going to London alone.” Minseok hits Luhan in the stomach. A split second later, Luhan returns the favor by hitting him on the head.

Yixing chuckles at his best friend and turns to Jongin. “I was going to ask if you’d like to come with me? But since you just said…” he trails off and gives the boy a shy smile.

Jongin laughs ecstatically – eyes shining, gently pushes him to the grass and bends down to kiss him.

He grins into the kiss when he hears hoots and catcalls around him. Yixing is right, he thinks as he licks the latter’s mouth open. They’ll be alright, even if they’re scattered all around the globe, they’ll be fine.

He feels soft hands around his neck tugging him closer and his grin widens.

Nothing’s going to change, he’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought about this so..
> 
> Go forth and comment! :)


End file.
